The Couch
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: It's not about the couch, really. It's about what represents! Tumblr Prompt


**A/N: Zoroark3496 asked for: Everyone in the PLAYGROUND have to get used to basically never being able to use the couch ever again because it is essentially Skye and Ward's second bed (for as many reasons as you want it to be).**

 **Quick Note:**

 **I have a crush on Gordon Ramsey and you should watch Kitchen Nightmares US. Special suggestion? Amy's Bakery! Trust me!**

 **My Stranger Addiction is on TLC and it's the kind of show that will make you feel so freaking sane!**

 **Coulson watches Supernanny and get's tips from it in order to keep his kids in line!**

 **A Media Player is a external hard drive kind of thing where you load shows and movies and hook it up on your TV. It's awesome I have one!**

 **May is definitely watching Sex & The City in secret!**

* * *

 **Bobbi:**

It's been a very long weekend for Bobbi, a mission gone wrong, plus having Hunter with her moaning and bitching about this or that and she just wants a shower, a clean set of clothes, a beer and a good movie on TV. Maybe she'll even let Hunter get lucky later if he behaves himself.

What she doesn't expect however is for the couch in the lounge to be occupied by John Lennon and Yoko Ono, otherwise known as Grant Ward and Skye, again. Since they've been back together the couple seems to be inseparable and it's cute most of the time, how they always kiss and cuddle. What's not cute however is the fact that they keep hogging the furniture that should be shared with everyone.

She stands at the of the couch, looking at the couple with a raised eyebrow waiting for them to notice her and perhaps even move so she can sit too? They seem oblivious though as Skye is laying down with her head on Ward's lap while he plays with her hair. A moment later Bobbi clears her throat loudly and a little more annoyed than she's aiming for.

"Oh! Hi, Bobbi!" Skye barely even spares her a glance before turning her eyes on the TV screen again where Kitchen Nightmares is on. She's pretty much left standing there like an idiot waiting for something that won't ever happen. They all know that no one gets to sit on that couch when Skye and Ward are in the same room together. Bobbi gives up on her plans of relaxing while watching My Strange Addiction and goes in search of Hunter.

That's one entertainment that will never fail her.

 **Fitz:**

Leo is not a very athletic person but one sport he does watch religiously is soccer. No matter what, no matter where, the UEFA Champions League is one thing he never misses since he was 7. So he's dressed in his team's colours, has gotten his snacks and his beers and he's marching proudly to the lounge to set up the satellite so he can watch the match in peace.

His plans are shattered around him however when he spots Skye and Ward cuddling on the damn couch, again!, with no intentions of moving of course. To be honest Leo doesn't have the patience or the will power to go through this argument again, they've already spend four family meetings analysing the whole 'sharing is caring' rule and why everyone are entitled to that couch but the duo seems to ignore it.

So he picks up his things again and marches back to his room to find Mack so he can vent. The mechanic is always up with hearing Leo's rumbles anyway.

 **Simmons:**

Jemma has a bounce on her step as she makes her way towards the lounge. It's a great day, there were no missions, she's about to make a break through on her project and Coulson complimented her on her work which always makes her feel good. Not that she's vain or anything but it feels nice when people of authority, like her boss, give her approval.

There's also an amazing documentary on Animal Planet about mermaids and if it's possible for them to be real that she's just dying to see. Okay, maybe it's kind of far fetched but come on, if there are aliens, and humans with superpowers surely there's some true behind the theories of mermaids being real, right? Right?! She's not crazy!

Her face falls though as soon as she enters the lounge because Skye and Ward got here before her, again!, and they're hogging the couch. And maybe they're super cute what with the way they're sharing the couch, Skye's on one end with her laptop while Ward's on the other with a book, but that doesn't make it okay!

Jemma knows better than to start that argument again though so she turns on her heels and goes in search of Trip. Antoine will have the perfect way to comfort her and what the hell? She can catch the documentary on line later!

 **Coulson:**

Fury never told him that running an agency would be that hard and Phil is mad at him for that. Not that he'll ever go straight to Fury and give him a piece of his mind, bitter as he might be no one can bad mouth Nick and get away with it! Not even Phil.

So he does the next best thing, he gives May the weekend off, orders some KFC and loads a bunch of Supernanny episodes on that Media Player thingy Skye got him for Christmas to marathon. There's nothing better and more relaxing than spending a weekend on your couch with no interruptions watching your favourite show. That is until his eyes lock on something he has repeatedly made clear he doesn't want to see ever again!

Ward is on top of Skye and it looks like if Phil doesn't break it up, like any proper Supreme Dad would do, soon they'll have little Skyeward babies running around and to be honest? Phil is just way too young to have someone call him Grandpa, though it might get him score points with May. Melinda always liked children. This is just unacceptable, they're not allowed to fornicate in plain sight.

"Oh, come on!" He calls loudly and if he wasn't so horrified by watching Ward trying to get Skye pregnant he would laugh with the way the couple moves away from each other. One moment Ward is on top of Skye and the other he's laying flat on his back on the floor with a dazed look on his face. "You people have rooms for this! Keep it in there!"

"Weren't you supposed to be on a business trip?" Skye asks him leaning over the back of the couch, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. Does he really have to see this? Can't he go the rest of his life thinking that his adoptive daughter led a life of celibacy? Can't he? Does Ward have to rub it on his face that he's defiling Skye and without even putting a ring on her finger! Though Phil suspects that Skye's the one that doesn't want that ring.

"So what? Just because I was supposed to be on a trip you decided to defile my couch?" He asks in his dad voice and watches as Ward gets on his feet.

"Sorry, Sir. It's all my fault, I got caught-"

"Oh shut up!" Skye butts in rolling her eyes. "We're grown ups, DC. We were watching a movie, things got heated we ended up making out." She shrugs and gets to her feet too, lacing her fingers with Ward's and the younger man gets that love struck looks on his eyes even Phil finds sweet. "Let's go back to my room, Grant." She pulls lightly on Ward's hand and he follows her like a lost puppy. "We'll finish there."

"Use protection!" Phil calls after them as he settles on the couch to relax. He's probably the only one that can really get the young couple to give up the couch.

 **The Team:**

"It's weird." Hunter says, they've been standing around the couch for the past half hour having no idea what to do with it.

"What's weird?" Fitz asks from beside him eyes trained on the magical piece of furniture.

"It looks so empty without them hogging it." Bobbi adds from beside Hunter. "I mean after so long it's like they're part of that thing." Simmons nods from beside her along with Trip.

"Buts it's not like they're gone forever." The young scientist says with a hopeful smile. "They'll be back in less than four weeks!" Skye and Ward left for their honeymoon six hours ago finally leaving the couch to the rest of the team. Which no one is sure if it's a good or a bad thing because they really don't know what to do with it.

"Tell you what," Mack's deep voice echoes in the deadly silence and five pairs of eyes turn on him. "I'll buy you all drinks because it looks like now that Skye and Ward are not here you don't really feel like sitting on that couch." Five heads nod along with his words and naturally follow Mack out of the room.

He's right, the couch is ruined for anyone but Skye and Ward.

 **May:**

Melinda has a pinch of margaritas made with Nat's special recipe, the sixth season of Sex & The City and a lot of chocolate. Phil's cooped up in his office doing paperwork, the married kids, no surprise there, are on their honeymoon which means the base will get some kind of peace from being spared all those vibrations and the not so married kids are out on the bar down the blog getting drunk. A proper mother would be worried but Melinda knows they can handle themselves, plus Mack is with them and she knows he'll never let them get hurt. Okay maybe Hunter, just a little bit, but the Brit tends to be an ass from time to time so he deserves it.

Which means the big, comfy, black and red couch she had very carefully choose is all hers for the next couple of hours!

Ah, that's the stuff, she thinks as she gets comfortable, pressing 'play' and the credits start rolling.

Who said only Skye and Ward can enjoy the couch?


End file.
